


Rapprochement

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: Xena consoles Gabrielle after the episode “Paradise Found” and my one-shot “Insensate.” Aphrodite ninjas her way into the story at various points to help, and Gabrielle and Xena hash out The Rift Arc before finally coming together as a couple.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 28
Kudos: 23





	1. Holey Refuge

Under construction for the time being.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes graphic recountings of sexual assaults. I have cordoned that part off with markers, but if you would like to skip the chapter in its entirety, then please do. If you want to avoid only the gory details, then please stop reading when you get to the first line and then scroll to the second one to begin reading again. (The later line might seem to come a bit prematurely, but the final part of Gabrielle’s recollection is a catalyst of the story going forward.)

Under construction for the time being.


	3. Promises and Blessings

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Well, that took a turn I didn’t expect. Ah well. You guys can imagine what happens next for yourselves, right? The end? :’)


	4. Strange Testimony

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fiiiine, I’ll try; I guess. But it might take a little while to get there...


	5. Judgment

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well. I did warn you. And this story's main purpose is its title, after all. heh But; uh, anyway... Now what? The girls left the pheromones behind in the cave, and Gabby’s on her time of the month.


	6. Exultations

Under construction for the time being.


	7. Rebirth

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Still didn’t get where I, and presumably, the rest of you, wanted to go. Siiiigh. Next time?


	8. Genesis

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! / Sorry. But I have a thing about ending on even-numbered chapters. So, the next chapter will be the last. ...How, uh, explicit should all this get?


	9. Decision

Well, alright. Since absolutely no one had an opinion either way, I'll just assume that you all are as uninterested in reading an explicit GX scene as I am in writing one. I hereby mark this story complete. :) Thanks for reading! Happy imagining!


End file.
